


The Day Before

by Ace_of_Spades_11



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Prison, Tea, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Spades_11/pseuds/Ace_of_Spades_11
Summary: In which Dream spent time with Techno before Tommy and Tubbo's confrontation.---Standard warning antis fuck off dont like dont read yeah yeah
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone when I wrote angst: NOOO WHYY
> 
> Someone when I write fluff: but we need more angst 
> 
> Me: ....wELL TIME TO WRITE BOTH :)

It wasn't like they had to separate forever. They'd still have methods to communicate, they could always send messages. It just wasn't ever the same as when they could spend their time together, in Techno's cottage. This visit there was a bit of an issue with Ranboo's anxiety skyrocketing at Dream's presence, but Ranboo learned the difference between this Dream and the Dream seen in the smp.

Techno sighed as Dream stared out the window, clearly not wanting to return to his usual life but Techno knew he had attachments to those lands. Techno sat next to him, watching him stare off into the distance. He simply put a hand on his shoulder and offered a small smile. Dream didn't smile back.

"I don't want to be like that again." Was all that Dream said, and Techno understood it perfectly. He sighed and pulled his hand away, staring out the window with his… friend? Lover? It was complicated.

"I know."

"But if I don't then someone might die or get hurt, another conflict might happen and the big 'family' they've made might separate themselves into groups- I don't want that." Dream let himself tear up. Techno never got to learn much about Dream's motives, whenever he learned more he always made a note of it in his head.

"You don't have to be the villain for that, Dream. George and Sapnap talked to me about you, once. You were once a mediator, you resolved problems peacefully." Techno carefully put a hand on Dream's face, wiping away the tears that were forming.

"But then Tommy showed up. And Tommy doesn't just let his problems be resolved peacefully, he doesn't fucking listen. He was trying to create a clear divide in the SMP, and that's how conflict starts, and then… that's how the violence and war started. A problem I couldn't resolve peacefully." Dream began to rant, venting about everything he's been bottling up inside of him.

"And I'm a sick and terrible person! Manipulating and tormenting Tommy? It was fun, Techno. I thought it was fun. And now we've destroyed it all! All my problems should be gone!" What was sadness was replaced with a smile. Techno sighed, wrapping Dream in a hug.

"You're not a terrible person. What you did was wrong. But I can't blame you for enjoying the time spent tormenting Tommy, he's caused a lot of trouble for you, and I'd probably feel the same. This was our last day to spend with each other in peace before we will meet once again for war. I don't want you to leave with the belief that you are a horrible person, you're more than that."

Dream's eyes widened as tears began to fall from his face, Techno keeping him in a tight hug. Dream let himself cry, let himself be vulnerable here in this cottage.

"I don't want to be evil anymore. I hate being a villain." Dream had said at some point, through his tears. Techno smiled as Dream returned the hug.

"Everyone on these cursed lands is a villain. It just depends on how you look at it."

As Dream drifted off to sleep, Techno stayed with him, awake but not moving, staying incredibly still. He didn't want to wake him up, settling for playing with Dream's hair until they had to seperate.

When Dream woke up, he was met with a warm smile and a cup of tea. He sighed, realizing that their time together was coming to an end, as he stirred the cup of tea absent-mindedly.

"I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to either, but we both have responsibilities. One day, when everything is over, we'll leave, okay? Take Phil and Ranboo and George and Sapnap, since they're the closest to us, and go far away. But we have business to finish first, right?" Dream smiled at Techno's response, setting the tea on a table and hugging him tightly.

"I promise, I'll do my best to make sure it happens. I need to finish my plans first though, just to make sure no one would dare follow and that I leave without fear of conflict. I'll try not to actually kill the kids though, but if I have to…"

"I trust you. I hope your plan works. If it doesn't… please just don't die. I'll go to the ends of the earth for you, no matter what they do to you, I'll do my best to help."

"Techno… If they won't kill me, we both know I'm going to that prison cell."

"I'll intervene before it gets to that point. I won't let them hurt you, or take you away from me. We have plans. George and Sapnap already agreed to them as long as we give explanations, Philza and Ranboo are okay with it as long as Ranboo can talk with you in private beforehand. We won't give it up."

"Don't intervene. If it doesn't work, if they throw me into the cell? It's because I deserve it."

"It will work. It won't reach that point. Everything will be fine."

With those final words and some time spent in a comfortable silence, Dream left. Techno hoped he'd return the next day.

When Techno realized Dream wasn't coming back, he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao like the other two kinda sucks but im considering making a one-shot book since im more in a writing mood lately so I can post shorter one-shots/requests there and longer ones like the deaf and mute one I did seperately...


End file.
